Someone Who Cares
by Muggle Jane
Summary: There's no such thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Written for Danie for the GGE2014


**A/N: None of the characters or canon situations are mine. Written for Danie for the GGE2014!**

"Hello, Harry." She beamed up at him from the front step of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Luna?" He seemed quite shocked to see her there. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few days ago. Can I come in?"

"Er, of course." He stepped back out of the doorway to admit her. "The house isn't exactly tidy, I wasn't really expecting company."

"That's all right," she reassured him. "I didn't come to evaluate the cleanliness of your house." She stared at him expectantly, her gray eyes slightly widened.

He hesitated a moment. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." She followed him down the hall and into the kitchen, where it was obvious he'd just been finishing up his breakfast. She took a seat at the long table beside his mostly-finished plate of food and watched him move around the kitchen and get her a cup of tea. "Are you enjoying being an Auror as much as you thought you would?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant." He flashed her a grin as he bustled about. "Shacklebolt's already talking about making me the Head of the Auror Department when I have a little more experience."

"I'm very glad for you," she told him in a sing-song sort-of voice. She watched him place a steaming cup down in front of her and picked it up to cradle it in her hands.

"How was Sweden?" He picked up the plate and scraped it off, then set it in the sink.

"Very enlightening. Did you know there's no such thing as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

He came and regained his seat beside her, a serious look on his face. "Are you quite sure, then?"

"Oh, very sure," she answered. "I think Daddy made up things like that to help him adjust when Mum died. It gave him something else to focus on."

He didn't seem to know what to say to that and frowned at a scratch in the table. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Just Daddy. He's in St. Mungo's, of course. Hermione told me I'm not allowed to visit until after nine anymore."

"Your dad's in St. Mungo's?" His expression was concerned as he turned his to face her. "Why?"

"He's dying. Azkaban was very bad for him."

Harry seemed speechless for a moment. "I'm... I'm sorry, Luna."

"It's all right," she replied, but she was unable to make her expression as bright as she usually did. "I'm going to miss him very much. I don't think I'm going to be able to tell him that there's no such thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, though. I don't want that to be one of the last things he hears." She felt one tear slip down from the corner of her eye and she wiped it off with one finger, then stared down at the little spot of wetness on the end of her finger.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "How much time do they think he has left?" he asked gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just a day or two. I should be there with him right now, but I needed to get away for a little bit." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not being a very good houseguest."

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't think so. Holding me is nice. It's nice to be held by someone who cares for you."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

She shook her head. "I've been sleeping at the hospital. They were kind enough to set up a cot for me in his room so I could be there with him. It's very hard to sleep there, though."

He squeezed her shoulders. "I've got more bedrooms here than I know what to do with. Why don't you go upstairs and have a kip?"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I don't want to be alone right now."

"Come with me." He stood up and took her small hand and gently led her up several flights of stairs and into a rather messy room. "Just lay down. I'll be right here with you."

"Thank you, Harry Potter." She slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, slipping in between the sheets.

He was still wearing his pyjamas and he got in next to her and pulled her close. "There. Now you won't be alone."

"Is there anything else you need to be doing?" she asked, sliding her hand across his chest.

"You're more important." He was silent for a time, until it became clear that she wasn't sleeping. "Do you remember what you told me when Sirius died? About how you would see your mum again?"

"Yes."

"You helped me then, when no one else could."

"Is it very hard not to have a family?" she asked curiously.

She felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. But that's why you make your own family. The friends that you love, and that love you- you keep them close to you. After you have a bit of a rest, I'll send a message to some of your other friends so you don't have to be alone."

"I didn't have friends for a very long time, you know. I'm glad you're a part of my life now."

His hand tightened on her shoulder. "I am too."


End file.
